


Lead the Lovesick Heart Astray

by MorganasCrow



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Cannibalism, F/F, Major Character Undeath, Undead, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganasCrow/pseuds/MorganasCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgause asks Morgana to marry her... and the consequences lead so far...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead the Lovesick Heart Astray

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired with Avenged Sevenfold's song "A Little Piece of Heaven."

"Give me one more dusk after a darkened day.  
Give me a ray of light to lead the ghosts astray!  
I've been knowing that this night can't last forever!"  
\- Kingdom of Sorrow (Lead the Ghosts Astray)

Morgause invited Morgana for a dinner. She prepared Morgana's favourite steaks. When Morgana came, she looked amazing. Morgause kissed her cheek as an invitiation and lead her into the kitchen. They had a beautiful time. Morgause gave Morgana the bunch of roses. Morgana blushed, her cheeks rosy: "You shouldn't do that - I haven't bought nothing but this bottle of wine." Morgause grabbed the bottle, touching Morgana's hand. "You were not supposed to buy anything. The only thing that matters is you came to me."  
They spent wonderful time chattering and giggling. Morgause felt her heart full of love to Morgana. And now when the law has changed she finally could express her love. They were more than friends. And Morgause wished to move their relationship on. When they finished the dinner, Morgause started to play with her hair in a nervous way. "You know," she started, her voice trembling. "I..." C'mon, Morgause - end this charade and be honest to both of you, she thought. She dropped to her knee and revealed a golder ring in her hand. "Would you marry me?"  
Morgana seemed surprised. She needed few whiles to pack her thoughts up. She wasn't ready. "Morgs, baby," she started, chills running down her spine. "I... I'm sorry, but I won't marry you." Not now.  
Morgause heard the blood rushing through her head. Morgana, darling, you deny me? What? Morgause never thought this scenario could happen. What do you mean? Morgause heard screaming in her ears, but the sound didn't get into her brain... she didn't recognize it. Everything went black. Morgause only heard the screaming, somehow familiar, yet so distant. When she was able to see again, she recognized the terrible scenery of Morgana's motionless body on the ground, her blood splattered on the walls, dipping on the ground. Morgause was chewing something. She lowered her sight and recognized the rest of the heart ripped from Morgana's chest on her plate. Morgause didn't cry. The crime was done. She can keep Morgana looking young forever. Forever beautiful. And forever hers.  
Morgause drained all the blood from Morgana's veins, found a syringe in her first aid kit and filled it with vodka. Then she injected the alcohol into Morgana's dead vessels. You are mine, thought Morgause. Forever.

Every morning Morgause kissed and cuddled Morgana's cadaver. And every afternoon she laid fresh roses around the carcass which had already slowly started to decompose. "I love you, my dear," whispered Morgause. She laid her lips on Morgana's cheek and took a deep look into Morgana's deceased eyes. And suddenly a gleam appeared in those eyes.  
Morgause winced, her eyes started to fill with hopelessness and horror. For a second she was sure Morgana winked. No, it's impossible - Morgana is dead. Nothing can bring her back!!! But then Morgana opened her eyes wide. She sat up and her hands flew towards Morgause's throat like bullets! She missed just few thous. Morgause stumbled and fell over the chair. She rose to her feet and fled, running like hell, faster than the wind. She didn't dare to glance behind.  
Morgause was running ahead, fearing the grudge of Morgana's wraith. When she stopped for she couldn't run any more, she realized she's lost. Her frame was sillouhetted by shadow, cold fog was creeping around her ankles. She was stumbling along the darkness, stumbing towards the desired sunrise that shall cease this dreadful nightmare. The midnight breeze was chilling Morgause to the core, her blood slowing down, her marrow frozen. Blackness surrounding her was... black. The scent of autumn nights tarnished her creeping derm. Cold was embracing her shoulders. 'Twas haunted. Suddenly Morgause felt a ghastly pang in her carnal abbys. She had just undergone ventrical penetration. Morgause dropped to her knees, the rare carmine stream running down from the corner of her lips. A red bubble appeared by her mouth. Then it cracked, flooding her chin with blood. She rose her eyes to see Morgana's angry wraith, holding her black heart ripped from her chest, still beating with common blood. Morgause died, her mind descended into the abyss of oblivion.

 

Morgause opened her eyes. Morgana was towering in front of her, chewing her heart, blood flooding her chin. "I will enhance your nightmare," released Morgana through her gnawed teeth. This girl has cried so hard.  
"I will suffer for what I have done," whispered Morgause. "And if it's nt enough, I will try over and over again until I satisfy your heart. I'll make it up to you. I'll make everything up to you."  
Morgana leaned to Morgause: "If is that so," she whispered, revealing a darkened jewel in her clenched fist, "then satisfy me."

"If you only knew how much I'd die  
just to hold you..."  
\- Motionless in White (Scissorhands (The Last Snow)

  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"We're coming back, coming back,  
we'll live forever, live forever.  
Let's have a wedding, have a wedding,  
let's start the killing, start the killing!"  
\- Avenged Sevenfold (A Little Piece Of Heaven)

Morgause kept sucking on Morgana's lower lip. She buried her hand in the midnight tresses. Then they parted. "Yet I still love you," whispered Morgana. "Despite all you have done. And I've changed my mind. I will marry you." Morgause laid her lips back on Morgana's.

Cenred was standing in the church. He was getting married with Guinevere at the moment. The priest, Alator, was up to finish his speech when suddenly a death rattle sounded.

Cenred was looking around to find out what is going on when suddenly something fell to his feet... something black. He gazed in front of him, watching Gwen's headless body, blood spurting from the spud of her neck. Behind her towered a tall blonde figure with bloodsplattered face and a chainsaw in her hands.  
Cenred was shocked. He heard the buzz from the pows. Turning his head he saw a brunette in wedding dress with a chainsaw, towering above the wedding guests, their severed heads by her feet. Morgana walked to the place in front of the altar. Cenred felt a ghastly pang in his underbelly. As he gazed down at the blade of Morgause's chainsaw reeling his intestines, his life was slowly slipping away.  
Alator started his speech: "Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?" "I do," agreed Morgause. "Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?" "Yes, I do," agreed Morgana. "I now pronounce you a wife and a wife." Morgana buried her hand into Alator's chest, ripping his heart out. Morgause bit the still throbbing flesh, blood running over her chin and tarnishing her decolt. Morgana siled and buried her teeth into the other edge of the heart, her lips meeting Morgause's. "You always had my heart," whispered Morgana. "At least its most part." Morgause kissed Morgana's nose: "And you will always have mine."

"I only want you to know  
I'm buried deep in your soul."  
\- Kalmah (Bitter Metallic Side)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Cradle of Filth's song Lilith Immaculate.


End file.
